Earth spells
The following is a list of known Earth spells: # * Harike's Crystal BreathLesser of Two Evils, pages 38 A * ArmorWay of the Crab, page 105 * Armor of EarthLegend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, page 216''Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition'', page 234 * Armor of the EmperorLegend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, page 219''Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition'', page 236 B * Benevolent Protection of ShinseiLegend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, page 146''Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide'', page 218''Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition'', page 235 * Binding C * Call BeastsWalking the Way, page 6 * Calling the Elements * Castle of EarthWalking the Way, page 8 * Clay HorseWay of the Wolf, page 115 * Courage of the Seven ThundersTime of the Void, pages 36 * Crystal's DawnWay of the Shugenja, pages 25 * Crystalline Prison Way of the Phoenix, pages 114-115''Way of the Shugenja'', pages 25 * Curse of Stone D * Death of Stone * Divide into AshLegend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, page 220''Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition'', page 237 E * Earthquake * Earth's Protection * Earth's StagnationLegend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, page 215 * Earth's Touch * Elemental Ward * Embrace of Kenro-ji-jinWalking the Way, page 10 * Essence of EarthWalking the Way, page 14 F * Fires From the Forge * Fist of the EarthWalking the Way, page 16 * Force of Will * Fraying of Jigoku G * Grasp of Earth * Grounding EnergyWalking the Way, page 20 H * Hands of ClayLegend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, page 217 * Hands of Jurojin * Hidden FootstepsWay of the Minor Clans, page 34 I * Immortal Steel\ J * Jade EternalWay of the Shadowlands, page 132 * Jade Strike K * Kami's StrengthLegend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, page 221 * Know the Ground M * Major BindingWay of the Shugenja, pages 25 * Minor BindingWay of the Shugenja, pages 26 * Mountain's Feet N * Not This Day!Way of the Wolf, page 104 O * Oni Warding Walking the Way, page 22 P * Preservation * Prison of Earth R * Rise, Earth * Rock StormWalking the Way, page 24 * The Rolling EarthWay of the Shugenja, pages 46 S * Sharing the Strength of Many * Shatter * Slash of the Lion * Speed Growth * Spikes of Earth * Spirit WardLegacy of the Forge, pages 35 * Strength of the Crow * Strike at the Roots * Summon Earth Spirit * Symbol of Earth T * Tetsubo of Earth * Time's Deadly HandWalking the Way, page 26 * Tomb of Jade * Tremor W * Walk Without Passing * Wall of Earth * Way of the EarthWalking the Way, page 24 * Whispers of the LandWalking the Way, page 28 * Wooden PrisonWalking the Way, page 30 References Category:Earth Spells